Waves of California
by Avussthina Freud
Summary: Esta es la historia de una banda proveniente de California, ellas ganan un concurso y son becadas para ir a estudiar al mejor internado de Alemania al cual asiste el grupo Tokio Hotel. Mentiras, recuerdos, problemas amorosos, todo esta pasando...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**-Pensamientos

¿Por qué nos metimos en esa loca idea del concurso de bandas? Ah, si, ahora lo recuerdo, por mi hermana gemela.

Con mi hermana tenemos una banda, pero un día llego mi hermana con la noticia de que becarían a una banda para ir a estudiar a Alemania, que locura... Dejábamos todo por ganar, al principio me negué rotundamente pero luego me fui a fijar en Internet sobre la escuela, realmente era grandiosa, todo un lujo, lo cual hizo que quisiera ir, era una total aventura y yo quería vivirla.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, que bueno que mi hermana sea tan fan de ese grupo, como se llamaba… Mmm… si, ese Tokio Hotel, por que la razón principal de eso era ese grupo, obviously...

*** * ***

Estaba tan emocionada, no podía parar de sonreír y bailar y hacer algunas tonterías.

Había hecho a la banda que tengo con mi hermana concursar para ganarnos una beca en una prestigiosa escuela en Alemania, soy tan inteligente, por que en eso venían tres cosas en una...

_la primera íbamos a ir a una escuela que era genial, perfecta para nosotros,

_la segunda, volveríamos a nuestra tierra natal, Alemania,

_y tercero, iba a estar mas cerca de mi banda favorita, porque me había enterado, leyendo en Internet que ellos estudiaban en esa escuela, ¿no era genial? Que más podía pedir.


	2. Capitulo 1, La llegada y una perdida

**Aclaraciones**: No stwincest. Los chicos, la musica, el sonido, y las letras de la banda Tokio Hotel no me pertenecen; lamentablemente. La historia es completamente hecha por mi, con el unico fin de matar mi tiempo y del que ustedes lo lean y se entretengan.

**Hola a todos :) **Lamento la tardanza, se que dije que iba a subir capitulos una vez por semana, pero todabia no entiendo bien como funciona esta pagina, es muy diferente a todas en las que estube, haha...

Disfruten del primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**-La llegada y una perdida.

-Hay mis niñas, estoy tan emocionada-decía mi mama llorando mientras nos abrazaba.

Hola, soy Roselyn, pero todos me dicen Rose, tengo 17 años y soy de San Diego, California y vivo con mi mama y mi queridísima hermana gemela, Alison quien es mayor que yo por unos minutos. Ambas somos completamente iguales por fuera, pero muy diferentes por dentro, tenemos el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

Ahora mismo estábamos despidiéndonos de nuestra madre antes de subirnos a un avión para ir a Alemania, donde comenzaría nuestra gran aventura.

-Mama-dije sonriendo.

-Nos estas asfixiando-agrego mi hermana.

-Lo siento chicas-se disculpo secándose las lagrimas-es que las voy a extrañar tanto.

-Lo sabemos mami, pero no te preocupes te escribiremos-dije guiñándole el ojo

-Vía mail-mama sonrío ante las palabras de Alison.

-Cuanto han crecido mis niñas, ahora son todas una mujercitas. Mas vale que se me cuiden allá en Alemania, y tomen este numero-dijo entregándonos un papel que Alison tomo-Es de una amiga mía. Este es el numero de mi mejor amiga allá, incluso es la madrina de Rose, ella sabe que van y estará encantada de que de vez en cuando la pasen a visitar.

-¿Simone?

-Si, Alison. Tú no te debes acordar de ella, eran muy chiquitas. Ella tiene mellizos y las estará esperando en el Aeropuerto para llevarlas a ustedes, a Stefanie y a Ann al colegio.

-Señora Anstrong-saludo sonriente Ann-Chicas, el avión esta llamando a los pasajeros para abordar, deberíamos ir yendo.

-Si-asentimos ambas-Adiós Mama, te quiero-dije abrazándola fuertemente mientras mi hermana se unía al abrazo.

-Las quiero chicas-agrego cortando el abrazo-Mejor vallan yendo, no querrán perder el avión.

El avión estaba por aterrizar, y ni siquiera notamos molestias, esto de ir en primera clase era totalmente relajante. Rose dormía a mi lado, mientras que Stefanie y Ann charlaban.

Soy Alison, y son la mayor de las gemelas por 5 minutos. Nosotras somos "Waves of California", y solemos tocar en club grandes, allí, en San Diego, somos muy populares. Nos emprendimos en este viaje por volver a nuestra tierra natar y por mi fanatismo por Tokio Hotel, bueno, no solo el mío, si no también el de Stefanie y Ann, ellas también les gusta mucho la banda, excepto a mi hermana, y creo que es algo rara por eso, pero bueno, familia es familia, jaja…

Lo único que nos diferencia es nuestro pelo, Rose y yo nos hicimos unas mechas en nuestro pelo de distinto color, la mía era color azul, mientras que la de ella era fucsia.

-Alison-dijo Ann sonriéndome-Despierta a Rose, ya aterrizamos.

-Si-afirme-Rose, ya llegamos-intente despertarla suavemente, sabia que no funcionaba así que la tome y la sacudí.

-¡Alison! –grito enojada a lo cual la azafata nos miro molesta-¿Qué te pasa?-esto era típico, molesta apenas se levanta.

-Aterrizamos-dije divertida al ver la expresión de su rostro, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus cachetes colorados.

Cuando terminamos de recoger nuestras valijas y asegurarnos de despertar un poco mas a Rose, que se caía de dormida, mientras llevaba las maletas nos pusimos a buscar a la amiga de mama, ella se llamaba Simone.

-Chicas, me parece que encontré a la madrina de Rose-dijo divertida Stefanie señalando a una mujer con un cartel que decía "Rose y Alison Anstrong".

-Me parece que si-agrego riendo Ann

-¡Hey! No te burles. Es genial, nos quiere tanto que hasta nos hizo un cartel-dijo sonriendo-¿O no Rose?

Al ver que no escuche respuesta de mi hermana me fije y no estaba mas a mi lado, me quede completamente asustada, ¿Dónde se abría metido? Cuando mire a las chicas ellas también la estaban buscando con la mirada.

-Alison, tu ve con Simone, nosotras buscamos a Rose-dijo seria Ann.

Camine rápidamente hacia donde estaba Simone. Al parecer ella me reconocío porque al instante me llamo por mi nombre

-Alison-dijo sonriente-¿Cómo estas linda?-su voz era muy dulce, me fascinaba.

-Hola tía Simone, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien linda… ¿Y Rose? ¿Y las demás chicas?

-Sabes tía, eres muy bonita-dije divertida. Ella me miro seria.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Te contó mamá que Rose duerme en cualquier lado?

De la nada de escucho un gran grito, la voz la conocía era Ann, y al parecer estaba molesta… "¡Roose!"

-No te preocupes-dije sonriendo-Ahí la encontraron-Simone me miro sonriendo, al parecer le dio gracia el grito que pego nuestra querida bajista…

-¿Por qué tanto ruido Ann?-me queje, que no se podía dormir en paz.

-Rose, te dormiste en el medio del aeropuerto en camino hacia tu tía-Oh dios, Ann estaba molesta, eso era malo. Me desperece tranquilamente, tenia tanto sueño. Mi querida amiga me miro con mala cara mientras me levantaba del asiento en el que estaba.

-Vamos-dijo seria… Era feo verla molesta, porque cuando se enojaba significaba que algo estaba mal, y si, esta bien, me dormí en el aeropuerto, pero fue sin querer, creí que estaba soñando.

-¿Rose?-esa voz era de mi hermana…

-Hola Alison-dijo divertida-Ya Ann, no te molestes, no lo hice queriendo.

-Rose, tu nunca cambias-Stefanie comenzó a reír, esa era su típica frase conmigo. Yo sonreí.

-Rose, ¿estas bien?-pregunto una mujer. Sin saberlo deduce que era Simone, mi madrina, además lucia igual a las fotos que mama tenia de ella.

-Hola Simone-salude-¿Te contaron que me duermo mucho?-dije divertida mientras las chicas me miraban con mala cara y la tía sonreía de la gracia.

* * *

Tampoco dice mucho el primer cap, no? haha

Por favor, si se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, por favor tomanse el tiempo de dejar comentarios, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas **;D** haha

Bye **:D**


End file.
